


The Chosen Hero in the Snow

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also a very lovesick boy, F/M, Fluff, He is not dressed properly for snow, I just wanted something cavity-inducing, No seriously this is so fluff, Odin is a very cold boy, Pining, it's good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Odin hated the cold.  It seeped into his bones, freezing him from the inside.  His dark mage costume wasn't exactly ideal for wintry weather, either.  Yet, here he stood in the snow, waiting on Lady Corrin, the woman he loved with all his heart.





	The Chosen Hero in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter of _Here in Paradise With You_ is nowhere near done, so here, have some fluff I wrote in two days as an apology. =m=;;
> 
> Last week was rough for me and had me blocked, but I should be back on track to post the next chapter of _Paradise_ next Sunday. For now, enjoy.
> 
>  **EDIT:** Forgot to mention this is based on Odin's pre-battle quote in the DLC "Anna on the Run," which is technically where this is set:
> 
>  
> 
> _“B-b-brrrrrr! It's beyond my ken why you fools would make your hideout here. And barely dressed, at that, in defiance of all common sense. Not for me are thine frigid ways. Give me a warm blanket and a mug of cocoa.”_

_The Chosen Hero in the Snow_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

Odin shuddered, swearing as he drew his cape more around his body.  Go with the training party to patrol an Outrealm, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.  No one warned him the Outrealm they’d chosen to visit was a _frozen hellhole_.  A wintry blast washed over his back, cutting through his thin clothing; he might as well be naked, with what protection they offered.  His exposed toes burned as he stood there in sandals in the snow, and the tips of his ears, nose, and cheeks ached in the wind. He could even feel the metal of his earrings freezing to his skin.

He was definitely going to die here, but not in a battle.

Odin always hated the cold.  Winter was his least favorite season, so dreary and devoid of color, he’d hated visiting Ferox back home, and while he enjoyed a playday in the snow as much as the next person, he usually bundled far heavier than any of his friends.  Cold just permeated him to his bones, chilling him from the inside. It was beyond his ken why _anyone_ would want to live in a place as frigid as this, yet here they were, standing in some tiny village, waiting on Lady Corrin, who was speaking with the village elder.  The rest of the group had wandered off to patrol the town, maybe even have a bit of fun in the snow in the downtime. But not Odin. He’d volunteered to stay back and wait for their leader’s return.

His affection for the woman was probably the only thing keeping him in place outside the house.  He’d do anything for her, even stand outside in a snowstorm in a mesh tunic, hands burrowing in his armpits and clutching at his poor frozen nipples for fear they’d break off if he didn’t.  The revealing dark mage uniform didn’t usually bother him; Laslow once asked him if he was embarrassed to have so much skin on display, but Odin found the question positively absurd. Why should he be embarrassed when he looked so cool?  He’d never had any sort of shame when it came to his body, so wearing an awesome costume like this was no trouble at all. Shame, he may not feel, but cold, cold he could definitely feel, and for the first time since arriving in this world, he regretted his choice in clothing.

Sighing, his breath a swirl of smoke, Odin shivered and adjusted the wrap of his cape around his torso.  Still, Lady Corrin was worth the sacrifice. She was the most incredible woman he’d ever met, and he knew his fair share of amazing women, his mother and cousin included.  Earnest, sincere, hard-working almost to a fault, but she was also gentle and naive in a way that made his pulse quicken and chest ache. And that didn’t even touch on the fact she was a stunning beauty, with her wavy platinum-blonde hair, crimson eyes, pale, smooth skin, adorably pointed ears…not to mention her tenacity in battle!  Not only did she wield a legendary sword—quite possibly the coolest thing in the world, to him—but she could also turn into a dragon! A huge, sleek, powerful dragon! He never in his life thought he’d be attracted to a dragon, but seeing her on the battlefield, knowing the beast was also the cute, caring woman he yearned for, made his heart thud and body tingle in awe.

He wasn’t alone in his notice, however.  More than a few in the army carried a torch for their leader, he was certain of it.  She got along with just about everyone, so it was only natural others would fall for her like he had.  Most troubling of all, though, was that Lady Corrin seemed to show no preference; she treated everyone in the army with the same amount of kindness.  If she would just choose someone as her lover, he could accept it and move on, but lacking that, here he stood, pining in the snow like some faithful hound.

To his left, a door opened, and he straightened in a fluster.  He was standing several paces from the building, but he could still feel the heat radiating downwind of the entrance, a brief comfort on his chilled cheeks.  Corrin emerged, closing the door behind her, and instantly, he noticed something was different about her. She had a calf-length cloak over her clothing, and it looked like she was wearing boots, an oddity for the normally-barefoot woman.  On her head was a navy knit cap, a scarf of similar make and hue about her neck. Even from this distance, he could tell she was cute, her nose pinkening against the cold. He was staring so longingly at her that he didn’t notice when she turned his way, her face falling in shock.

“Odin?!” Corrin gasped, jogging over to him.  “What are you doing out here?? You’ll catch your death like that!”

Blinking, he attempted an undaunted expression as she approached, but honestly, his face was frozen in place, his features crackling as he broke the frost forming on his cheeks.  “Th-This is n-nothing, milady!” he lied, and not very convincingly. His teeth chattered, frost visible on his eyelashes as he stood more confidently. “Odin Dark f-fears nothing, n-not even the c-cold.”  

“Odin, don’t be ridiculous, here,” Corrin said, removing her hat and cramming it on his head before he could protest.  The warmth on his ears was heavenly, so much so that he didn’t see her unwinding her scarf to wrap it around him as well, only noticing when the fabric covered his face.  It momentarily blind-sided him, struck hard with the floral scent of her perfume lingering on the wool, igniting his chest and thawing the chill in his bones. “I actually asked the elder for some cold weather items, so take these, too,” she said, rustling under her cloak with a large bag on her hip, slung across her torso with a thick, buckled strap.  She handed him woolen socks and a matched set of fur-lined leather boots and gloves as well, fussing at him when he insisted he was fine. As he tugged on the first sock, he furrowed his eyebrows as she removed a folded dark gray coat as well; how had she fit all this in her bag? He didn’t get to question her, because she instructed him to shrug on the lined coat underneath his cape, offering to button it for him as he donned the gloves.  Maybe it was his imagination, but her fingers seemed to graze against his abs with each fasten, a gesture that was most likely innocent but rippled shivers through him that had nothing to do with the weather. When he was finished, she put her hands on her hips and admired him in triumph. “There. That’s better now, right?”

It was definitely much better.  The boots were a little big, but not in a way that was cumbersome, and the fur lining of all the items relieved the sting of the wind on his skin.  “S-Sorry to be a bother, Lady Corrin,” he said sheepishly, flexing his fingers in the gloves and avoiding her gaze.

“Nonsense,” Corrin said, smoothing the collar of his cape over the coat.  “You were the first person I thought of when we arrived. I was worried since you’re not properly dressed for this kind of weather, so I went straight-way to find something for you.”  She looked him up and down and smiled. “It looks good on you, Odin.”

He had no response for that.  Moments like this, when she paid him little compliments or gave him tiny smiles, were precisely how he fell in love with her in the first place.  His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out; he was far too embarrassed and happy to manage any confident response. A bit of the frost coating his eyelashes fell in his eye, and he squinched it closed in a fluster.

“Oh, here, let me,” Corrin said when his attempts to clear his eye failed with gloved hands.  She framed his face and thumbed over his eyelids, and the warmth of her palms on his cheeks stole his breath.  Even through her usual gloves, the sensation made him melt. Before he could curb it, before she could pull away, he blurted in a soft, sighing voice:

“Your hands are so warm…”

Corrin blinked, taken aback, but then her features softened into a tender smile.  “You poor thing, you’re half-frozen, aren’t you?” she said, caressing her thumbs across his cheeks.  “You should have come inside with me.”

“I didn’t wish to disrupt your meeting,” he said, shaking his head.  “Besides, I volunteered to stand watch while everyone else went on patrol.”  He was much too cold for bravado, so he didn’t bother, plus her hands rubbing slow circles against his cheeks felt so good and made his heart so content that he couldn’t help but be honest.  “I admit, though, I’m...not exactly fond of this sort of weather.”

Giggling, Corrin stepped further into his space, a gesture he wanted to interpret as intimate but his self-doubt dismissed as companionable.  “To be honest, neither am I,” she said. “Give me a warm blanket and a mug of cocoa over snow any day.”

“Mm, that sounds nice…” Odin hummed, eyes shutting with a gratified sigh as her fingers dipped under the brim of his hat and stroked against his frostbitten ears.

Lady Corrin was a very tactile person.  Friendly pats on heads, hands on arms and shoulders, often while standing closer than was probably socially acceptable; all of these were normal for her.  Growing up isolated must have made her lonely, he imagined, so she often reached out for touch with people. He liked it, at least when she did so with him.  Perhaps he was assuming too much, but he noticed that lately her interactions in this manner with others were more composed, less familiar, with the exception of her family members, of course.  With him, however, she seemed much more at ease, much more comfortable, or at least he liked to think so. He couldn’t stop himself from tilting just slightly into her palm as her other hand petted down his face from forehead to chin.

“Perhaps that’s what we should do when we get home, then.”

The sudden statement after a comfortable silence caught him off guard, and he opened his eyes again.  She was smiling at him, her eyes crinkled in fondness. Obviously, she expected a reply, but he wasn’t quite sure what she meant, too blissed out from all the attention.  “Hm? My apologies, what did you…?”

“Hot cocoa and a warm blanket,” said Corrin, sliding her hands to his shoulders.  “We can get cozy in my room and have a nice chat. Sound good?”

It sounded more than good.  It sounded dream-like, perfect, but also...a bit romantic?  He needed clarification. “J...Just the two of us?”

She stepped closer; she was practically pressed against him now, the visible puffs of her breath mingling with his.  “If...that’s okay with you? I’d really like that,” she said, eyes darting away for a moment before returning to meet his.  The gesture was adorably shy, and it made his heart seize.

“I...I’d really like that, too…” he admitted, his eyelids drooping.  What in Naga’s name was happening? She was so close, her fingers brushing against his neck as her hands rested on his shoulders, and the look in her eyes was so gentle, so intoxicatingly sweet that he could barely breathe.  Why did the air feel so heavy all of a sudden? All he could do was stare at her, his mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions that he couldn’t piece together. His eyes drifted just slightly downward, her lips enticing him, like a beacon in the night, calling him into safe harbor.  Without realizing, his head inched forward, his hands moving of their own volition to hold at her elbows. “Corrin, I…” he breathed faintly, but he had nothing after that, leaving the thought hanging.

Her eyes lidded, gazing up at him with the same weighted, charged expression.  “Your lips are turning purple,” she commented, fingers slipping upward to trace along his bottom lip.  She paused, perhaps for thought, perhaps for courage, before she spoke again. “Maybe I should...warm those for you, too…”

As she spoke, she leaned in, eyes sinking closed before she connected her lips with his.

Odin’s mind blanked completely, his entire body suddenly numb.  All he could feel was the pounding of his heart and the soft, welcoming warmth of Corrin’s lips.  When she completed the kiss, he immediately pressed in for another, reacting in automatic defiance against the possible retreat.  She sighed through her nose and returned the gesture, her hand holding his cheek as they traded eager, chaste kisses that banished any remaining cold within him.  Eventually needing air, they pulled apart, hovering close together as they panted in curls of smoke.

A giggle bubbled between them, and they shared it together, Corrin’s arms curling around his middle as Odin’s hand gripped behind her ear, fingers meshing into her hair.  Clearing his throat, Odin spoke first. “I...Well...That…”

“Wow, who knew it was so easy to render Odin Dark speechless,” Corrin jeered with a sly grin.  “Should I get some kind of award for this?”

His eyebrows frowned at her in protest, his lips quirking as she burst with laughter.  “If your intent all along was to silence me, milady, you could have just said so,” he said, fingers sketching the shell of her ear.

“Not at all, silly,” she said, shaking her head with a grin.

He paused, weighing his words in the face of her tender expression.  Confidence surging, he spoke. “I...Corrin, I love you.”

Smile broadening, she reached up to caress his face.  “I know,” she said simply.

Blinking in surprise, Odin’s jaw fell slack.  “Y...You do? F...For how long?”

“I figured it out a while ago, to be honest,” she said, voice so casual it made him flustered.  She gave him a comforting smile. “I’ve actually been waiting for you to say something about it, but recently, I realized I was growing a little too impatient.”  Leaning in, she nuzzled his nose with hers. “Seeing you out here, all alone and frozen, was too much for my heart.”

Absolutely gobsmacked, his brain whirred, trying to catch up with the swelling joy in his chest.  “Are you saying that...you also…?”

“Love you?” she said, finishing his thought.  “Of course I love you, Odin.” She raised an eyebrow, a grin curving her lips.  “How could I possibly resist your dark charisma?”

He gaped at her, eyes blinking in excess.  Abruptly, a laugh broke him, and, unable to contain his glee, he swooped her into a hug and lifted her off the ground, spinning them in a circle, Corrin feebly protesting with laughter.  He put her feet on the ground and squeezed her into a powerful embrace, which she happily returned, snuggling into the crook of his neck. “Corrin, you’ve made me the happiest man in all the realms,” he said, pecking the side of her head.  “The blaze in my heart could thaw this town into an early Spring.”

“Me too,” she said, lifting her head to look him in the eye.  “I’m so glad I met you, Odin. I love you.”

With a tender smile, he cupped her cheek, leaning in with an added, “I love you, too, Corrin.  With every fiber of my being…”

As they joined again for another kiss, Odin spared one final thought before surrendering to bliss: maybe snow wasn’t so bad after all.  At least not if he had Corrin to keep him warm.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus Ending:**

Odin sipped at the hot cocoa in his mug, the temperature wonderfully perfect.  Jakob had prepared it for them at Corrin’s request, and though he seemed a bit annoyed Odin would also partake of the beverage, Corrin’s grateful praise silenced the butler into resigned indifference.  In the meantime, Odin and Corrin had set about making a pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor beside her bed, and with cocoa in hand, they huddled close together under her comforter, their backs against the mattress.

Beside him, Corrin rested her head on his shoulder, her hands curled around the mug in her lap, and with a grin, he pecked the crown of her head, leaning against her afterward.  “Can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Of course, love,” said Corrin, sitting up and partaking of her cocoa, giving him an attentive look over the rim of her mug.

Collecting his nerve, he rubbed his finger along the curve of his cup.  “...Why me?”

Her eyebrows furrowing, she frowned at him.  “You mean, why would I choose you?” Her frown deepened when he nodded.  Setting her mug aside on the floor, she framed his face with her hands. “Odin, what a ridiculous question.  Do you think you’re not worthy of me?”

He avoided her almost-scolding gaze.  “There are plenty of amazing people in this army more suited to an extraordinary woman like you,” he said quietly.  “I’m honestly shocked you’d want a weirdo like me.”

Huffing, she smooshed his cheeks, his lips puckering between her hands.  “You stop that right now. You are not a weirdo.”

“People keep saying it, it must be true,” he argued, brow frowning; combined with his squashed mouth, the expression was rather ridiculous.

“And since when do you care what other people think of you?” she countered, her face cross.

“I’m more concerned with what they think of _you_ , Corrin,” said Odin, giving her a serious look.  “I’m sure people will consider your seeing me strange.”

“So what if they do?  It doesn’t make me love you any less.”

He put his mug to the side and held a hand on each of her wrists, relaxing her grip on his cheeks.  “I just...worry it will one day, that’s all,” he said, staring down at his lap.

Corrin paused, giving him a very searching look.  “Odin, do you know why I love you?” He shook his head, which made her leer disapprovingly at him.  “It’s because I learned there are two sides of you,” she said, her face softening as he looked up at her with a perplexed expression.  “On the one hand, you have the Chosen Hero, Odin Dark,” she said, taking one of his hands and pulling it down to her lap. “He’s full of confidence and energy, and he’s very good at brightening your day, whether he realizes it or not.  Though he can be a little boastful, he makes life more interesting when he’s around.” She took his other hand into her lap as well, thumb caressing the center of his palm. “On the other hand, you have just Odin,” she said, eyes fondly downcast.  “He’s the man Odin Dark tries to hide, the one who’s self-deprecating and uncertain. He’s gentle and caring, always willing to help others above himself. I get the feeling something awful must have happened to him in his past, something that made him fragile and a bit broken inside.  That’s why he needs Odin Dark to protect him, to keep the harsh world from turning him bitter.” Glancing up at him, her smile deepened at the shocked, glazed look in his eyes. She clasped his palms together, sandwiched between her hands. “I love Odin Dark very much, but Odin is the man I fell in love with.  He’s the man I want to cherish with all my heart. I want to protect him, too, because he deserves to be happy, and I want to be the reason why.”

Her words cut him to his core, leaving him unexpectedly teary-eyed and hollow, his chest aching and throat dry.  Overwhelmed, he swooped upon her, capturing her lips with an affection so deep and so grateful that he couldn’t contain it.  He didn’t have words strong enough to thank her, so he let his actions speak for him instead, his fingers caressing her cheeks and coming to rest along her jawline.  Separating after a long moment, he gazed into her eyes, which reflected pure adoration and joy back at him. With a somber grin, he said softly, “When you speak such honeyed words about me, you only prove my point that I’m unworthy, my beloved.”

“Nonsense,” she said, beaming at him.  “In order to be a chosen one, someone has to choose you, right?”

Pressing his forehead to hers, he chuckled, his grin broadening.  “To be chosen by a goddess like you is all I could ever dream of, Corrin.  I hope to always remain so in your eyes.”

“Of course you will,” she said, retrieving her mug and taking a sip.  Winking at him, she added, “After all, I’m only a goddess because you chose me to be.”

“A chosen hero and his chosen goddess, huh?” said Odin, also returning to his cocoa.  He held the mug toward her. “That’s a tale I’d love to tell.”

Clinking her glass with his, Corrin smiled.  “Then let’s write it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love this ship? Want to have dorky conversations with me and a gaggle of like-minded people?  
> Then the [Odin/Corrin Discord Channel, Eldritch Smackdown](https://discord.gg/e4GMXvX) is for you!


End file.
